


What's Left After You Touch The Sky?

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s07e02 Homecoming, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought of one day having to give up those wings was just another fact he was currently trying to avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Left After You Touch The Sky?

The beads of water beat hard down on Jack's skin. He rolled his neck in an attempt to loosen the stiff, tired muscles gathered there by his last mission. X-302's weren’t exactly built with creature comforts in mind. Right now he was feeling every one of those 30 odd years of military service deeply embedded within those tight muscles. The heat from the showers rose up filling his nostrils, the chlorine slightly stinging his eyes. The thought of one day having to give up those wings was just another fact he was currently trying to avoid.

Turning off the shower, he reached for a towel, absent-mindedly drying himself as he made his way to the locker room. He was definitely in need of a change of scenery. Silent grey walls can only entertain ones thoughts for so long.


End file.
